


Broken Bone

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [34]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Broken Bones, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger's son falls and breaks his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



Roger chews on his pen as he watches Rory on the climbing dome. He always intends to work on songs while they’re at the playground, but lately all his attention is on his hyper four-year-old son, but he’s still not able to get there fast enough when Rory loses his footing and falls. Fortunately, Rory wasn’t very high up, but Roger thinks his arm is at a funny angle and Rory’s cries of anguish make him suspect that his little boy has a broken arm.

A quick Uber ride to the hospital and a some x-rays later, Roger’s fears are confirmed. Rory broke is arm, but the doctor assures him that it’s a clean break, which will heal faster. Once his arm is in a cast, Rory’s cries have lessened to sniffles and Roger hugs his son tightly.

“How about we get some ice cream and then visit mommy at work. Sound good, buddy?” Roger asks him.

“Okay!” Rory says brightly, the trauma from earlier currently forgotten.


End file.
